


Nightmares and Sweet Dreams

by Tigresse



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Dreams and Nightmares, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 10:31:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13545501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigresse/pseuds/Tigresse
Summary: When Sherlock has nightmares, John is there for him. Half way across the world, when Sebastian has nightmares Jim dons the same role.





	Nightmares and Sweet Dreams

Sherlock saw the tall dark figure standing at the other end of the tunnel, back turned towards him, staring ahead into the light ahead. There was a certain negative energy in that figure that seemed to radiate through the tunnel and hit Sherlock full force, like a thousand pins and needles. He stumbled back a few paces and gaped at the dark force, wondering why he wanted to reach out to it. Wasn’t it dangerous?

 

Suddenly the figure was much closer. Sherlock stepped back a few more paces. Then, in a flash, the figure was inches from his face.

 

The last thing Sherlock remembered was screaming and falling backwards on the ground, the figure looming over him in an ominous manner. Then everything faded out for a moment and suddenly he found himself falling-falling-falling, the figure still in close proximity, the air draining from his lungs. That was the moment when Sherlock woke up with a shriek and looked around wildly, arms and legs thrashing about, the sounds of items falling and breaking in the room echoing through the silence of the night. A pair of strong assuring arm held him down at first, kept him there till he was calmer and more in control of his limbs, before warm lips brushed his forehead and a gentle hand pushed back the sweaty locks from his forehead.

 

“Jawn!”

 

“Lockie….it’s okay….shhhhh!”

 

“Jawn….it’s in the room….send it away…..”

 

“Love, it’s me, it’s only me, you’re safe, you’re very safe, you’re as safe as you can be.”

 

“No, no, it chased me, it chased me, Jawwwwn!”

 

John tried to calm Sherlock down but the younger man started coughing and wheezing. Quickly the doctor got him a tall glass of water and made him drink it down. “Throat was parched,” Sherlock said feebly after he had drained it to the last drop, “Like sandpaper.”

 

“Want to talk about the nightmare?” John had turned on one of the bedside lamps and was still carding his fingers through Sherlock’s hairs.

 

“I-I don’t remember it…..” Sherlock looked embarrassed.

 

John smiled, “That’s normal. You won’t remember any of it in the morning.”

 

“What time is it?”

 

“Three am.”

 

“I won’t make it till the morning.”

 

At that point John was so amused that he chuckled, “Oh darling, this is a nightmare. It’s not a semtex vest wrapped around you with a ticking time bomb attached to it. Of course you will ‘make it’.”

 

“You are making fun of me,” Sherlock looked ready to cry.

 

These were moments when John felt like the luckiest man on earth. He knew he would never share this with Sherlock, or anyone else, but this vulnerable and clingy Sherlock was his favourite kind of Sherlock. There was of course the super sleuth whose observation and deductive powers inspired awe and John revered him. There was the handsome but sullen sociopath who could spew out insults by the dozens per minute and John adored even that avatar of his lover. But this one, when Sherlock truly needed him, when he was truly vulnerable, was the one John felt the most responsible and affectionate for. This was the Sherlock who was needy, dependent, almost child-like.

 

A tug at his wrist made him quickly make amends with the pouty detective, “No, not at all. Just putting things into perspective for you. You had a horrible nightmare but it’s nothing a little bit of cuddling and some good sleep won’t fix. It’s nothing serious baby.”

 

Big green eyes looked at him, “Just cuddling?”

 

John was in two minds for a moment. A pouty, sniffling, curled up Sherlock in his arms was the cutest but not really the sexiest. In that vulnerable state John wasn’t even sure if he should initiate any form of physical intimacy. He was not such a man!

 

Then Sherlock kicked down the covers and revealed his naked, white limbs and torso, his dick already standing flat against is belly, and all reason and common sense flew out of John’s mind. With a sound close to an animal growl John pounced on his naked beauty and started to kiss him all over, dragging his tongue over Sherlock’s most sensitive parts. He attacked the toes, suckling on them, then proceeded to the thighs which automatically fell apart and went on to the super sensitive nipples.

 

“Oh fuccckkk Jawwn” Sherlock’s back arched as John licked at his balls. He waited for a few moments, wondering if John would start fellating him, but when the doctor made no such attempt he reacted with impatience. He grabbed the base of his dick and slapped it against John’s lips.

 

That was the moment when John’s dominant side took over.

 

“You won’t do that ever again,” he roared, climbing over Sherlock and pinning his arms above his head, “When we are in bed I am in charge.”

 

Sherlock responded meekly, “Yes captain.”

 

John’s eyes glowed, “You better remember that private.”

 

“Yes captain.”

 

“Now open them up for me and go on all fours.”

 

Sherlock swallowed audibly, eyes fluttering shut for a second. When he reopened them, his pupils were dilated and lips parted with lust. With a soft but lusty sigh he rolled over to raise himself on his hands and knees, legs spread as wide apart as possible. He kept his arse raised in the air and smiled when John shoved a pillow under his head, to keep him comfy. _Dear old John, always putting him first and ensuring he was comfortable!_ Sherlock’s soft smile melted into a contortion of pleasure as he felt two digits enter him at once. John was going to give it to him rough that night and he was incredibly okay with that. As soon as one of the fingers nicked his prostate, he cried out in ecstasy and pushed back, wanting more stimulation.

 

“You eager little horny bastard,” John groaned, shuddering with pleasure at the mere sight of Sherlock enjoying himself.

 

“More.”

 

“Want my cock?”

 

“Always.”

 

“Careful what you wish for.”

 

“Give it to me, do me Jawn, fill me up with your spunk!”

 

With two stinging slaps on Sherlock’s arse cheeks, John withdrew his four fingers from the warm body of his lover and slowly sank into Sherlock’s tight heat. The head dipped in at first and slowly the shaft slid in smoothly. John’s thick cock and hairy balls pressed against Sherlock’s most private parts and suddenly the detective began to rock back and forth, fucking himself on the thick rod of man-meat.

 

“No no no, slow down,” John panicked, arousal spiking as the warm tight ass scrubbed his extra sensitive cock.

 

“Ah-Ah-Ahhhh,” Sherlock yelled as he experienced his first release, shooting in all directions and shaking so hard that John almost pulled out of him. He clawed desperately at the sheets and banged his head on the pillow, pleasure too much for him to handle at one go.

 

John held completely still as Sherlock came down from his high, moaning constantly and tremors going through his body at regular intervals. When John was totally sure Sherlock was up for it again, he slowly pushed all the way inside once more and began to fuck him with slow, shallow thrusts. Sherlock let out a whiny sound and collapsed face down on the mattress, causing John to lose the connection. With another growl John pushed himself back inside, beginning to thrust and pull at a hard, fast pace.

 

“Ahnnnnnn,” Sherlock bowed his back and raised his head, smothered by John’s weight and unable to do anything but accept pleasure from the man. Not that he minded that one bit because this was his favourite position in bed. John on top, the warm soft sheets below, his dick hard and rubbing against them, John’s hot breath against his ears and his chest hairs rubbing sensuously against Sherlock’s smooth back. His hands smacked on the headboard and sheets around them and were immediately grabbed by John.

 

They moved together, in perfect harmony, till the pleasure became so much that Sherlock couldn’t hold back any longer. As his second orgasm came and swept over him like a tsunami, he felt his consciousness fade and his strength drain to a point where he couldn’t even make an attempt to stay awake anymore.

 

He sank into the wonderful arms of sleep, passing out almost as soon as the last few drops of semen had left his body. John laboured on over him, feeling his orgasm rush up at a thunderous pace, leaving him helpless against its onslaught. When it finally happened, John let out a bellowing cry of Sherlock’s name and released a big load inside the tight arse. Usually that resulted in Sherlock wriggling his bum and squeezing John’s dick to keep him inside, milking him for all he was worth, but that night the detective lay passively, quiet and still. At first John waited, panting and catching on his breath, but when Sherlock didn’t move or moan at all for five minutes he grew alarmed and rolled off the man.

 

“Sherlock?”

 

“Lockie?”

 

“Baby boo?”

 

No response. Only a strange sound came from somewhere around Sherlock’s head. When John listened carefully he thought he was hearing the sound of a drone, a deep buzzing sound with a basal undertone.

 

John knew Sherlock had many enemies. That man was a terror among terrorists, the fear of God amongst criminals and a constant reminder to Scotland Yard about how inefficient they were. If any of them decided to strike back, planting an explosive or poisoning Sherlock through a tiny drone, that was very much possible. 221B was under Mycroft’s surveillance but that surveillance was not fool-proof. Sherlock himself escaped it several times. Any clever mind could find a way into 221B or out of it.

 

He turned on both lights, pulling out his gun to shoot at whatever was intruding their private space, when he realized how unfounded his fears were.

 

That drone-like sound broke and a snorting noise came to his ears. It was no drone. That was Sherlock snoring softly!!!

 

John kissed Sherlock’s bottom sweetly and turned out the lights again, settling down next to his lover. “Sweet dreams this time babe,” he whispered, kissing the smooth freckled shoulder. He knew that once morning came Sherlock would again become the high-flying detective who wisecracked people as much as he cracked complex cases. But that was the morning. For now, John was happy it was still night and Sherlock was still just his lover, not the famous detective adored by the world.

 

***

 

Sebastian was sitting in front of the television, hardly seeing or hearing anything, clasping and unclasping his hands together, his pulse racing a mile a minute. Jim had been acting elusive and distant for a few days but he was totally out of character for the last two. The previous day he had been clingy and cuddly, something he usually was not, and that particular day he had assigned different snipers from Seb’s team for a job whose details he didn’t even share with Sebastian, his tiger, his lover, his second in command. None of these actions were typical of Jim.

 

Sebastian was worried. Jim, the suicidal maniac who had done crazy things in the past, was up to something again. But this time he wasn’t having any episodes. He was calm and composed and that scared his chief of staff the most.

 

He was prepared for a number of eventualities but not what he heard on the six o’ clock news. James Moriarty, feared criminal mastermind, the most dangerous man in London, the most brilliant mind in the world, was reported dead. The news anchor declared that he had shot himself through the mouth but it was Sebastian who felt shot through the heart. He was numb, speechless and still for an entire day and night as he sat unmoving on the same spot on the couch, unable to accept the news and unable to reconcile himself with the facts that stared him in the face.

 

Suddenly a scream ripped out of his soul.

 

“JIMMYYYYYYY!”

 

“Owwww, I am deaf.”

 

“Jim….Jim!”

 

“Tiger, Tiger, please…..”

 

“Give me back my Jimmy.”

 

“You are choking meee!”

 

Sebastian jolted awake, staring in heart shattering desperation at the pair of dark chocolate brown eyes as they pleaded with him silently. He took a few moments to realize he had been dreaming of those dark days again and on waking up had found himself in bed with the love of his life, his Jimmy, but with his large hand lodged firmly around the smaller man’s slender and long throat.

 

“Sorry,” he withdrew, shivering still, “I am sorry.”

 

“Don’t be. Actually I am sorry.”

 

“You should be.”

 

Sebastian drank from a two litre Bisleri bottle, finishing almost three fourths of the water in it, before Jim took it from him and drank the rest. They sat side by side in the dark room, listening to each other’s breathing sounds. Seb’s was rough, ragged, sporadic with short intakes and deep sighs while Jim’s was more even but slightly shuddering, as if he was bracing himself for another outburst. Sebastian had suffered in silence for a whole year before Jim had shown his face to him and gotten him out of the country very cleverly. Even when they had met, Sebastian had been stony silent, not ranting or yelling or punching Jim’s face as the Irishman had half-expected.

 

But this also meant that the pent-up angst and grief in him still lingered on, five years later.

 

“Will it help if I apologize?” He asked in a small voice.

 

“No.”

 

“You do know why I did that. I had to get away from here. I had to take you out but discreetly. Had I come to you sooner Mycroft would have nabbed me.”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Sebby please…..”

 

Sebastian was silent. “Sebby, tiger, I love you,” Jim cried out.

 

This always did the trick and Sebastian pulled the man into his arms before he switched on a light. Jim squinted in the sudden brightness and shielded his eyes, turning up his face at his man and making a whiny sound. “I know love,” Sebastian felt better as the remnants of that nightmare slowly faded away, “I know it’s too bright. Just give me a few moments and I shall switch it off. I just want to ensure…..”

 

“This is real?” Jim completed the statement for him, “I am real?”

 

“Yeah,” Sebastian hung his head, “I know you don’t like me being weak but…..”

 

“Can I do something to make you feel I’m real, I’m here with you, will be with you always?”

 

“How?”

 

Jim grinned sneakily and slowly kissed down Sebastian’s broad chest and flat abs, his full lips and wicked tongue leaving a hot trail wherever it came into touch with Sebastian’s cool skin. Despite the warmth of Jim’s body and the blanket and the heated room, Sebastian shivered.

 

“J….Jim….”

 

“Mmmmm.”

 

With that kitten like purr Jim kissed up and down Sebastian’s thighs and balls, before licking at the creases of his groin and hips, his hot hand on the stiffening erection between the man’s long legs. Sebastian was shivering still but this time with anticipation and longing, willing Jim to start sucking him. Usually it was he who fellated and rimmed Jim, made love to him, doted on him, used toys on him, basically taking the lead in bed where Jim willingly surrendered. But tonight was different. Tonight he was the needy, passive one while Jim was taking the lead. And in his present mental state, that was the most delicious thing to happen. He needed this distraction, this release, this catharsis.

 

“Jimmy please.”

 

“Please what?”

 

“Suck me.”

 

“Sure?”

 

“Yeah, oh yeah, ohhhh fuckkkkk yeaaaah.”

 

Sebastian’s hips jerked off the mattress as Jim swallowed him in one big gulp. He seemed to have a never-ending throat and even though Sebastian was a super-impressive nine inches he managed to make it all disappear till Seb’s balls hit his chin. With wet and slurping sounds he kept sucking his man, like a cannibal devouring a cream soup, till he had Sebastian wailing and yelling with pleasure. The hornier and more desperate Sebastian got, the more Jim’s eyes glowed with joy.

 

“Fuck fuck fuck fuckkkk!” Sebastian looked down his body, “How do you do this?”

 

Jim moaned around the thick cock and kept sucking, using pressure on the right points which he knew would drive Sebastian crazy. And it did! Sebastian was soon in another world, hips undulating and legs curling up as he watched himself getting sucked.

 

His onetime boss, his long-time lover and his current husband pleasuring him like this, if this wasn’t Heaven then there was none!

 

“Ohhh Godddd!”

 

His head fell back on the pillow and his eyes rolled to the back of his head. His orgasm was getting closer. It felt as if Jim was sucking his brains out through his cock. His vision blurred and a strange humming sound filled his ears.

 

He was going to come so hard!

 

“Jimmy….ohhh Jimmy, don’t stop, please don’t stop!”

 

“Mnnngggghhhh.”

 

That was a chuckle from naughty Jim even as he continued to bob his head up and down the length of Sebastian’s cock. The former sniper’s hands came down and rested at the back of Jim’s head. He kept him in place as his hips began to move, fucking the hot mouth his dick was buried in. His breaths came out in ragged spurts and his entire body coiled up like a spring as orgasm started to build first in his loins and then in his balls. His entire body was heated to the point of implosion and strange growling noises came from his throat. The sight of Jim’s lips stretched around his thick girth was too enjoyable a sight to miss and watching it for too long meant too much pleasure to resist a climax.

 

Sebastian couldn’t resist it anymore.

 

“J-Jim….I’m gonna cum.”

 

The response was another encouraging moan and Sebastian allowed sweet surrender to take over. With a last piercing cry he came, letting semen rush out and flood Jim’s mouth while his lover kept on sucking and sucking, as if he didn’t want to leave even a drop of essence inside Sebastian. His orgasm was long and intense, so intense it drained him completely and left him limp and spent in its wake. He felt his limbs turn to jelly and his brains turn to mush.

 

Finally, when he had stopped coming, Jim gave the cock a last parting lick and climbed up his long torso to kiss him on the lips. The first thing Sebastian noticed was the taste, his own taste, and the second thing was that Jim felt real. One hundred percent real.

 

“It worked?” Jim asked with a smug grin.

 

“Yes you sexy magnificent bastard,” Sebastian smiled.

 

“May I turn the lights out now?”

 

“Yeah, please.”

 

Jim turned out the light and settled on Sebastian’s chest, letting the larger man wrap an arm around him and keep him close. As the seconds ticked by, Sebastian began to fall asleep but his hold over Jim never loosened.

 

“I am sorry,” Jim repeated.

 

“You are forgiven,” Sebastian whispered softly and kissed the dark head on his chest.

 

“I gave you nightmares for a life time. I guess I underestimated your love for me.”

 

“Can’t blame you for that. Even I underestimated your love for me.”

 

“Goodnight Sebby baby,” Jim said softly, lying very still and quiet.

 

Sebastian whispered goodnight and fell asleep near instantly, worn out by his nightmare and the orgasm Jim had given him. He wanted to stay awake but he was so spent from his release that sleep claimed him much earlier than he had expected.

 

Jim lay awake for a while, just listening to Sebastian’s heartbeat, the sounds of his deep and even breathing, feeling that protective arm holding him tight. Over the course of time Sebastian’s nightmares had receded, become far less intense and less frequent, but they hadn’t gone completely. Sebastian’s angst and fears lingered on, as did his recollections from that day when Jim had faked his death on the Barts rooftop. Even if it was once in two or three months that fear of losing Jim all over again did rear its ugly head, making his man wake up screaming and bathed in sweat.

 

“I am here baby,” Jim spoke softly, fully aware that the other man was not awake to hear him say so.

 

Sebastian had always been the tougher one in their relationship. While he was cruel, manipulative and brilliant, Jim was mentally fragile thanks to his psychotic issues. Treatment had lessened them quite a bit but that didn’t mean he was able to control his razor-sharp mind too much or too often. When things got worse Sebastian nursed him back to normalcy and when things were good the very same man helped him retain that phase for much longer than Jim could have otherwise done on his own.

 

He owed his Tiger a lot.

 

Therefore, when his tiger needed him once in a while he was happy to be the caregiver. Even if it was for a few minutes. Even if it was just once in three months. He felt happy knowing that he was helping heal the same wounds that he had himself inflicted on Seb.

 

“Sleep tight Tiger.”

 

Sebastian hummed something and his head lolled to one side, cheek coming to rest against the crown of Jim’s head.

 

The next morning Sebastian would once again be his normal macho self, lifting weights in the gym and firing a few rounds at the nearby shooting range. But for that night, Jim was happy to have him needy and dependent in his arms.

 

***

 

Next morning dawned bright and clear, both in London and Dubai.

 

Sherlock woke up and immediately started working on a case.

 

Sebastian woke up and went for a jog, tucking Jim in and letting him sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I got a request for a nightmare ridden Sherlock being fucked into unconsciousness by a dominating John. While writing it I got inspired and added a second story (Mormor) to the mix. Now there is something for the fans of both pairings, JohnLock and MorMor!


End file.
